Dracula And Anna: Listen To Your Heart
by VampireElfWitch
Summary: Part 2. Although Anna finally believes that she is a vampire, her heart is another matter. She begins to lean towards Van Helsing again, as she had done long ago, but who will she choose? Who does she really love? AxD, slight AxVH. AU
1. Secrets and Mysteries

A/N: Hiya everyone! Sorry about the wait, I've had a lot of trouble with this (not the main plot, the rest of it -_-) and just because I haven't posted new chapters/stories, it doesn't mean I haven't been writing. It's been a while since I wrote any fan-fiction though, and since it's getting into Winter I seem to write more (because it's cold, so I rug up in front of my computer, lol).

It's been ages since I last logged in too, I "almost" forgot my password, O_O and then I had to input it about 3 times, before I realised that there was a typo in my email...

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Dracula and Anna – Listen To Your Heart<p>

Chapter One

Secrets and Mysteries

It had been several weeks since Anna had kissed Dracula and had that overwhelming flashback. She was in the living room, resting, when Rose came over.

'Anna, can I talk with you.'

'You don't have to ask, if you can talk with me, Rose.' Anna sat up, so that Rose could sit beside her. 'So what did you want to talk with me about?'

'You have no memory of how you feel about the master, correct?'

'Yeah, I suppose.'

'Well, why don't you look in the photo album?'

'You can't take a photo of a vampire; we have no reflection, no soul...'

'Not in those days, you couldn't, but the new digital cameras allow us to have our photo taken.' Rose, over the last few weeks, had taken the liberty of teaching Anna about technology that she already knew about, but due to her amnesia, couldn't remember.

'Do you know where I can find one?'

'Each of us have several, due to how many photos we have, yours should be somewhere in your room.' Anna thanked Rose, and went into her room to search for the photo albums. They might not contain the big answers that she was looking for, but it might refresh her memory.

'_God must hate me,'_ she found herself thinking, when she came up with nothing. Where could they be? Giving up, for now, she went back into the living room, to ask Rose. Rose wasn't there, but someone else was.

'Anna, my dear, what are you up to?'

'Looking for something Rose mentioned to me.'

'And what might that be?' He was relaxing on the very same lounge that Anna had been a mere hour ago, when Rose had told her about the albums. His hands behind his head, he was resting them into the cushion, which was sitting against the arm of the chair. Even his voice was calm and relaxed.

'Photo albums.'

'Ah, yes,' he said smiling; it was one she didn't recognise, 'our special albums.' His eyes held a look that she couldn't identify with either. 'Did you find them?'

'No, I couldn't, and I'd basically ripped that room apart!'

'There was no need to do that, my dear,' he paused, 'you'll find they're underneath your bed, where you tend to hide things.' Staring at him in disbelief, she rushed back into the room, not to avoid his smirk, but to see if he was right. Shifting things that lay underneath the bed, Anna found a box, and when she touched it, she knew.

Pulling the box out, she found it full of photo albums. They were organised by date, and their bindings were pointing upwards. How had he known?

'We used to pull them out on occasion, Anna, just you and me,' he paused, looking dreamy, 'we shared a lot together.'

'Like what?' she said, suddenly vicious. Dracula looked surprised, and hurt, though he hid it quickly.

'I know when I'm not wanted,' he turned to leave, but Anna spoke, this time soft and calm, 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that.'

'You don't need to apologise for that, at least not while you're in such a condition.' He turned to face her, his eyes studying her beautiful face. 'You're confused, uncertain, and once more you have that stupid idea in your head,' he then became bitter, 'courtesy of your father of course.'

'My father?' Anna breathed. She turned to him, and asked very seriously, '_what about my father?_'

Dracula sighed, having no intention to answer her.

'Well?' She folded her arms, looking serious. It was obvious that Anna wasn't going to give up on such an attack on her father, who was of course long dead, and could not possibly be there to defend his name.

'You remember that first time we met?'

'Yes I remember, that's when Velkin told me who you were, to which I staked you in the heart.'

'That was painful,' he whispered, 'more then perhaps you'll ever know.'

'Yes, I'm sure that must have hurt.' Anna said it with no feelings, just a strange emptiness.

'Not physically Anna,' he stared into those dark coloured eyes, and she soon understood what he had meant; emotionally. Anna looked away to hide the shame on her face.

'I'm sorry,' she begun, but Dracula politely cut her off, like the gentleman that he is, 'don't worry about it, it's long into the past.' Dracula sat down in the comfortable chair in the corner.

Anna didn't know what she was doing. It was as if someone else had control of her, but all she knew was that she was walking over to him. She took his hand, and led him across the room.

He gave no objections.

Anna sat down on the edge of the bed, near the box with the photo albums, and gently pulled down on his hand. His eyebrows came together in confusion. He knew what she was asking for, but the real question was, why? He gingerly sits himself down beside her, not close enough to scare her, but not so far away that someone could sit between them.

'Can you please tell me why you're so bitter towards my father?' Dracula sighed; he wasn't looking at her, and lowered his head soon after sitting down.

'Hate is something that humans tend to pass onto their children, vampires on the other hand aren't the type to do so, though we don't seem capable of children, but in my heart I know different.'

'So how many stillborns do I have?' she asked, sounding sarcastic.

'None,' he said flatly.

'What are my children alive?' Anna stared at his face, dumbstruck.

'No.'

'I don't understand.'

'You never fell pregnant, no matter how many times, at first I thought you incapable, but that's not true, for there is magic at work, and until certain conditions are met, it will not leave you.'

'Me? Magic?'

'Someone must have cast powerful magic over you, and until the conditions have been met, you are incapable of conceiving.' A strange look had come over his eyes, was it sadness? Did he really want children? But before she could ask, he changed the subject.

'Now I've gone off track, you were asking about the bitterness between our families.' He took a deep breath before continuing, 'like I said before, hate in passed down through generations, but that hate was nothing like between your father and I. Your father knew how I was about you, except he didn't know the whole story. He thought it was like my other brides, simply company, companionship, and not being capable of loving them, truly caring about them,' he paused, to collect his mind, 'but when I saw you Anna, that night my life changed forever.'

The whole time he spoke, he didn't look at her, but now he lifts his head, and turns towards her, and looks into her eyes.

'I love you Anna. You _are_ my heart, and if I should ever lose you, in any way, I would turn back to what I once was, the heartless creature that everyone else sees.'

'What do you mean, "I'm your heart"?' Dracula now looked close to tears, but he wasn't one to cry, and Anna was certain that she wasn't about to see the king of vampires do such a thing.

'After my initial death, I lost all emotion, and that was how it was for many a century, until I met you, and I could feel again.'

* * *

><p>AN: Our lovable Dracula has stopped, how shall we say, _sulking?_

Dracula: Well you've been ignoring me...

_*Bouncing on the bed* _I haven't been ignoring you.

Dracula (doesn't hear me): ...so I went home...

_*Continues to bounce on the bed* _

Dracula (turns to look at me): **WILL YOU STOP BOUNCING ON MY BED!**

_*Stops Bouncing*_ (speaks, matter-of-factly) Look Drakie-boy, you're taking up a lot of writing space; we'll talk about this later.

Dracula (mutters): _Drakie-boy? So it's Drakie-boy now?_


	2. Anna's Indecision

A/N: Hope you like it, I'm having a bit of trouble with the story's structure at the moment, might take me a while to post more chapters (but then again, I'm having trouble placing some chapters, that's right, I don't just write it by chapter, sometimes - mostly - I've written ahead, but have a bit of trouble organising them into chapters, so just bare with me, I might be able to get them in faster – unfortunately I have a few _**large**_ gaps that I need to fill). Now don't ask me why I wrote this chapter; seriously I have no idea... =/

Dracula: I have to admit, that I think that, _this_ is the strangest chapter, you have ever written.

Me: Yeah, probably...

* * *

><p>Dracula and Anna – Listen To Your Heart<p>

Chapter Two

Anna's Indecision

Rose was watching Igor, he hadn't been his normal self lately; it was as if something had dampened his mood. Rose was watching him from above, on the walkway, Lily beside her. Dracula and Anna hadn't come back yet from feeding; they wouldn't be too much longer though. They hadn't seen much of Anna when they had been in Budapest, she had been trying to figure out the past, and even though they had been back at the castle for a few months, she still didn't talk to them much, not even to Dracula. The last time she'd had a "proper" conversation with him had been when she'd found the photo albums, that was weeks ago. She still looked at them often - when she was alone, and everyone was too busy to bug her.

Igor wasn't even complaining like he usually did, for Igor not to complain, he had to be in a pretty down mood. He just went about his work without a word; he didn't even talk to (or kick) the Dwergi.

At that moment, the sound of a single pair of large wings flapping, was heard above, they were back, and most likely Anna would want to avoid them all again, she had become rather reclusive. Although, for the _most_ part, she no longer avoided or ignored Dracula, she still spent a lot of time alone.

* * *

><p>Anna had to fight not to laugh, her hand over her mouth. Igor looked very funny, sitting there in the murky water, this white foam puffed up on his head. He was so short that she couldn't see below his neck. Perhaps that was a good thing...<p>

'It's not funny,' said Igor, he sounded rather upset, 'I hate this!' They were down in one of the lower rooms of the castle, were the servants bathed.

'Well,' said an amused voice with a thick accent, 'if you did it more often than I wouldn't have to do this.' Anna looked around the corner, only to see the last person she wanted to see at that moment, leaning against the wall. He was so close to Anna's hiding place that, she almost ran into him, standing there, just around the corner. She immediately moved back into her hiding place, but it was too late.

'Anna?' came the Count's soft voice, 'I know it's you, come out.' Anna remained where she was, hoping he'd just go away, but she'd never been that lucky in the past, so why would it change now...

'I don't do this at all!' shouted Igor angrily, not noticing Anna, or hearing what the Count had just said.

'Just shut up and get clean Igor, you smell so bad, even the Dwergi are repulsed by you,' he paused, then added, as if it was an after-thought, 'and so that tub can be scrubbed!' Anna was practically hugging that wall, hoping the Count wouldn't come around the corner, but that was exactly what he did. All of a sudden she saw his face right in front of her; maybe she shouldn't have hid so close to the corner?

'Anna, you've been avoiding me.' Anna shook her head in fear.

'No, I haven't...' but Dracula interrupted her.

'Don't be so foolish Anna; you know I'm more intelligent than that. I know you've been avoiding me, I don't suspect you. I know.' Anna knew that he was right, ever since that kiss in his office, and then those memory-dreams, or whatever they were, she had been avoiding him, or at least she'd been trying to. Not that it was working.

'So what if I have, you won't leave me alone.'

'I'm worried about you.'

'No you're not; you just want to get me into bed!' Anna kept her voice low, like she was shouting quietly, as if she was afraid that someone might overhear her. Dracula shook his head solemnly.

'You know that's not true Anna.'

'Well, I don't care,' those words hurt Dracula more than he thought it would, but he hid it deep down, 'I just want to be left alone!' she shouted, not caring anymore, as she ran past Dracula, hoping that he wouldn't stop her - to her surprise, he didn't. Igor freaked out as he saw her flee the room, thinking that it was a good thing that he was so short that you couldn't see below his neck; not knowing that Anna had thought the same thing not too long ago.

Anna hadn't wanted to get close to Dracula, but it was as if the whole world had fought against her resolve to evade him. Anna wondered if Dracula had read her mind that night, when she had decided to stop avoiding him. It's not like she was meaning to, she just had a lot on her mind, and needed time alone to think. At least she could keep telling herself that.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, that was kind of silly, wasn't it? Should I just replace this with something else? It was a short chapter I know. Anyway, I'm still having a bit of trouble, so it might be a while before the next chapter comes out.

Oh, one more thing, the reviewer from part 1, named Victoria, when you write your email in, it doesn't show up, try putting (dot) for the dots and (at) for the at symbol, since the site doesn't support everything (like asterisks).


	3. What is this, twenty questions

A/N: Thank you to, Stacey Vorosco, for whom without her help, I could not have finished this chapter. :D Sorry this took so long, just let me know if something doesn't quite add up – or make sense – I had to do a **LOT** of shuffling with this one.

Dracula: Finally!

Me: Shut up you, they're trying to read!

Dracula:...

Warning: Some violence

* * *

><p>Dracula and Anna – Listen To Your Heart<p>

Chapter Three

What Is This, Twenty Questions

'I told you! I don't know anything!' Neumic was on the floor, which seemed to be where Trivan was keen to keep him; on his back, bleeding from the brutality of the wounds he inflicted upon the vampire, and because Trivan was keeping his blood supply low – so that he remained weak – his wounds did not heal properly, if at all.

Trivan was above the vampire, he was sitting the wrong way around in the chair, his arms folded, resting on top of the back rest, looking down at the weakened vampire.

'When did Dracula claim her?'

'I don't k-' Trivan unexpectedly grabbed him and pulled him straight up, so that the top half of his body collided violently – and painfully – with the underside of the chair, he let out a gasp of pain.

'When I ask a question you will answer it, and if you don't, I will continue to do this until we reach the point where if I ask you to jump, you'll ask _how high?_ Do you understand?' Neumic found it hard to speak, for a vampire; he felt rather human right now. He'd never had a problem with mortals, he used to curse his immortality, but he'd give almost anything to have it right now.

'_Now,'_ Neumic moved his eyes to look the man in the face, he didn't like that tone, 'when did Dracula claim Anna Valerious as his bride?'

'What? Everyone knows that!' Trivan raised an eyebrow, so Neumic continued, 'it was a dark night long ago, a night no vampire ever talks about, like its taboo or something. It was the same night that the werewolf Van Helsing was pulled under his power, and begun to serve him.'

'Van Helsing?' he said, as he slowly begun to lower the vampire to the floor, as if his grip was loosening slightly.

'Yes, the vampire hunter that was sent by the Knights of the Holy Order to destroy Dracula,' Neumic stared to laugh 'I guess he failed,' too late did the vampire realise his mistake as Trivan let go of him completely. Neumic hit the ground hard, his head smacking into the hard wooden floor.

'That man was considered by many as the last hope for Transylvania, do _not_ speak ill of him, demon!'

'Well, that's funny; last I _checked_ I was a _vampire_.'

'Does she love him?' It was as if Trivan hadn't heard the vampire, as if the last part of their conversation hadn't happened.

'Gone back to asking me questions have you?' he looked away, 'figures.' Neumic found himself colliding with the chair again, but this time Trivan didn't keep him there, he let go almost immediately, so that the vampire got a double dose of pain, as he also collided with the floor. The usual gasps of pain were heard, as he turned onto his side and tried to bring his knees up to his chest, which wasn't only difficult, but under the circumstances, quite impossible.

'No, of course not, how could she? She's always _hated_ Dracula, he took _everything_ from her.' Neumic found the man's far off expression to be rather interesting, far more interesting than his seething anger. Had he somehow _known_ Anna Valerious, but how could he, that's absurd, the man was clearly not a vampire, Neumic would have sensed it, since vampires recognise other vampires faster than a single heartbeat, 'he took her mother, her father, her best friend, her first crush, and her brother.'

'No that was Van Helsing that killed Velkin Valerious, not Dracula,' but his words went unnoticed.

'Do you understand me?' he shouted as Neumic suddenly found himself being quickly pulled off the floor once more. What was this guy, some kind of split personality psychopath? He found he'd rather have Dracula's company right now. Such a thought surprised Neumic. Was this man really that terrifying, that he would rather the company of the most powerful vampire in all the realms? Despite the fact that Neumic was certain that the only reason that he had survived that last encounter, was because of Anna – not to forget the beast in the cell, speaking of which, where did it go? – with the frailty of her current mind, he wouldn't have wanted to damage it further.

'Now I've always wondered why Dracula has three brides, why three. Why not two, or four, or just _one?_ Why _three?_' Neumic blinked, he'd never thought to ask that question. Maybe if he ever got away from here alive – well as alive as a vampire could be – he'd ask, though he doubted he'd get an answer.

'What is this_, twenty questions?'_

'No, of course _you_ wouldn't know that, I doubt he'd tell you!'

'And what's that supposed to mean?'

'I know all about you, Mr. Neumic.'

'How could you possibly know all about me?' For the first time since he'd met the man, he was truly worried.

'Corey Neumic; the only vampire _foolish_ enough to betray the King of Vampires,' he paused, 'but then again, you were _never_ loyal to him to begin with,' his grip slipped, and Neumic, fell back to the floor with a thud - and groan - as Trivan moved away.

'I bet there's hardly a being on this earth that doesn't.' When Neumic had managed to move his body around so that the man was within view again, (knocking the chair over as he went) Trivan had moved away from him, and was now standing near the window located across the room. He appeared to be looking at something outside, as if for a few moments, his attention was on something else, far away.

'W_ell,_ I can see why Dracula doesn't like you,' Trivan turned his head, to look at him.

'I'm sor_-ry_,' responded Neumic - before Trivan could continue - obviously being sarcastic.

'Well, _I_ don't like you either.' he turned around fully, 'I bet he doesn't even think of you as a vampire,' he begun to walk towards him, the sound of his approaching steps striking fear into the vampire, 'probably because his ashamed of you.' Trivan grabbed him once again.

'I mean...' Trivan dragged him up once more, and brought them face-to-face, 'a vampire that serves humans? It's unheard of.'

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, I put _so _much writing in here that I realised, I'd have to save the other stuff for a later chapter... but I was going to come back to these two later anyway, besides I think I might have already given too much away in this chapter . You've probably figured out my plot o.O

Dracula: Was _that_ a _Star Wars_ reference?

Me (not paying attention because I'm busy typing): Yeah, so what?

Dracula: You just _threw_ in a _Star Wars_ reference?

Me (looks at Dracula and shrugs): So _what?_ I'm going to have a few Batman references when Trivan finally meets Dracula!

Dracula: Batman... o.O

Me: Say... that's given me the idea of a Van Helsing Parody! - Insert Evil Laugh Here -

Dracula:...


End file.
